


I missed you.

by veryvery



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryvery/pseuds/veryvery
Summary: Amira comes back from Australia.
Relationships: Amira Thalia Mahmood/Mohammed Razzouk
Kudos: 12





	I missed you.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write a little thing about Amira's return from Australia. I hope you enjoy!

Amira shouldered her heavy backpack and immediately regretted buying so many souvenirs for her friends and family. She was still a bit drowsy from her nap nap on the plane and her bones ached from sitting for so long. As she walked towards the exit of the baggage claim area, she could hear the all too familiar German chatter everywhere which now sounded strange to her. One year in Australia, that had been her plan from the start. Now, only 10 months after her departure, she was back in Berlin.

As soon as she entered the arrival hall, she would hear someone yelling her name. It had to be her brothers, even though she couldn't see them yet in the mass of people waiting there on a Friday afternoon in July. Finally, a handwritten sign with her name appeared in the crowd and she was able to spot Omar waving it around while Essam stood next to him, still calling her name. She set of in a sprint, dropping her heavy backpack on the ground until she could finally pull her two brothers into a hug. They all immediately started talking over each other, saying their welcomes and greetings.

When the initial chaos died down, Omar picked up her backpack from the ground and Essam even offered to carry her hand luggage. "You must be exhausted from the flight. Mama has already prepared all your favourite foods for you at home but first..." Essam handed her a silver thermos from his own bag. "Coffee! Just how you like it, so you can stay awake and not get jetlagged from messing up your sleeping schedule." He smiled proudly at her.

"Wow, you thought of everything! Who are you and what have you done to my little brother?" Amira seized him up and to her it really seemed like he had grown up since she had left.

"We might even have a little surprise for you." Omar winked at her before they started walking towards the exit.

Amira smiled but the word 'surprise' made her nervous and not only in a good way. She opened her phone and turned off airplane mode but then she remembered that she would have no wifi because she had changed her contract to Australia. At least, she now still had some time before getting flooded with messages from her friends asking a million questions. Before getting on the flight, she had specifically instructed them not to pick her up from the airport because she would be too tired to deal with all of them at once. Not all of them of course. Mia was still in Madrid but the rest of her crew had already awaited her return to Berlin. Sam kept asking why Amira would come back 2 months earlier until Amira had to admit that she just missed them all too much to stay away any longer.

Before her departure she didn't expect to get so homesick and everything had been fine for a few months in Australia but then she kept having problems staying in contact with her friends and family. She had to miss several skype sessions either because of bad wifi or time zone differences which was fine in the beginning but had then just taken too much out of her to keep up her travel. Even though she had met a ton of nice people, none of them compared to the chaotic group of friends at home.

It had all gotten too much on the day she had to cancel one of her trips to the outback and she was stranded in a small town the middle of nowhere without a place to sleep or work and no wifi signal even though she had been looking forward to a video call with Mohammed. It was the only time she actually had to spend the night in her tent in a park. The next day, she took the first bus to the city and walked until she found a stable wifi signal to call Mohammed who had been worried about her. He immediately noticed that something was on her mind even though she said she was okay. After a long rant about her experiences the day before, he cheered her up by telling her about the kids at work and whatever crazy new idea Essam had stuck in his head at the moment. Just sitting there alone in a cafè listening to his soothing voice made her happier than she had been in days. She realized with a twinge in her chest that as much as she loved the adventure and the experiences in Australia, she loved her home more.

So she tried to booked a flight home scheduled in two weeks and then a job and housing for the time being. Initially, she had been ashamed to admit, especially to her family, that she wanted to come home early but hearing the joy in her mother’s voice when she said “I’m coming home in two weeks” made her forget about it. Everyone was excited to have her back and she couldn’t wait to see them again. But she tried to make the best of her last two weeks in Australia, seeing all the things she hadn’t seen yet. It was a bittersweet goodbye in the end but she knew she wouldn’t regret it.

All of this was on her mind when she said on the backseat of Omar’s old Golf, the crappy AC blowing lukewarm air into her face and Essam’s mindless chatter from the passenger seat. When the realization had set in that she was actually going home, Amira was just about to board her plane to Berlin. She had spent half of the flight from Melbourne worrying about what would happen when she’d be back. What had changed? Or would everything be the same?

Of course, Amira had heard the gossip, mainly from Kiki, while she was gone. Carlos and her were now properly moved in, Sam had started her new job at the designer, Hanna loved her training to become a midwife, Abdi had a new girlfriend and even Matteo had found a job. Everyone had evolved so much that Amira worried she wouldn’t even fit in with her friends anymore.

Not only that, her family seemed also more relaxed than before. Her mother stopped worrying too much about Amira, Omar was almost finished with his degree and even Essam had started to focus more on school instead of parties and girls. And then there was Mohammed, the boy who had promised to wait for her and had supported her in every way he could from the other end of the world. The boy who loved her. It was still weird for her to think about seeing him again. His goodbye note was tucked into her wallet for safekeeping and she had lost count how many times she had read it before falling asleep. Yet, she still hadn’t told him that she loved him back. She did love him, there was no doubt about it, but that was not something you just tell someone over the phone or in a video call. If she did it, she wanted to do it right. But now that she was on her way home, she actually got really nervous to see him.

Amira was still stuck in her thoughts when they arrived home, the long flight weighing down her bones at every step she took from the car to their apartment. Her father enveloped her in a big bear hug when he opened the door and her mother kissed her face all over and didn't want to let go of her until Essam screamed about something burning on the stove. After the initial chaos, she flopped down on the couch, closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her mother's cooking. _Home._ _Oh how_ _much she had missed it!_

Later, as they sat down to eat, her mother let her get as much of everything she wanted before anyone else even got the chance. She got so lost in all the food and the questions and the stories she told that she didn't even register the doorbell ringing. Only when Essam got back to the living room with a loud "Look who just got here!", she turned her attention away from the table. First, she only saw a big bouquet of flowers and then behind it was Mohammed smiling brightly in her direction. Her heart dropped at the sight of him, still the most beautiful boy in the world, and she shook off the initial shock to get up and accept the flowers. They held back from hugging in front of her family but they couldn't keep their eyes off each other even as he said his greetings and Amira's mother urged him to sit down and eat with them. Between stories and bites of food, she kept stealing glances at him and he smiled back. He seemed happy just to be in the same room as her again.

When the meal was over and her family fawned over the souvenirs she had brought back, she excused herself to her room and stepped out into the fresh night air. A few moments later, she heard someone walk into her room but didn’t turn around, already knowing who would seek out her company. Mohammed came up next to her and asked “Are you okay?” just like he had done so many times while she was gone. But this time he was right there and all she wanted to do was tell him “Yes, because now I’m here with you.” Instead, she just nodded, slipped her hand into his and laid her head against his shoulder. The first time being alone with each other again, being able to feel each other’s presence was even better than she remembered. Maybe it was even better now because they had made it through the distance and the worries. It was all in the past. The future was all out in the open now. But one thing was for sure, Amira didn’t want to share it with anyone else than Mohammed. So she turned to face him and took both of his hands in hers. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it, instead he looked into her eyes with the same soft look of adoration that made her feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

“I have to tell you something.” Amira started off but stopped because now he actually did look surprised. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.” She tried to ease his concern and saw how his face relaxed again. In her mind, she saw the words on the note he had smuggled into her backpack _I'm in love with you.I just wanted you to know_. He loved her and now she was finally ready to say it back. So she did.

“I love you.” She blurted out and immediately felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. Mohammed let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her so brightly that she wished she had told him sooner just to see this face. Amira let go of his hands, took a step towards him and slowly wound her arms around his torso. She could feel his arms closing in around her shoulders and his head bowing down to rest against hers. Softly but surely he said the words “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
